The Same Colors
by A Field of Starlight
Summary: Ever noticed that a LOT of nations have flags of red, white, and blue? Issues arise when they find out. ONESHOT.


Author's Note: So, I was reading this fanfic about a soccer/football (hooray for compromise!) game between the US and the UK, and it was like "their colors were flown with pride". Well... They have the same flag colors...

Also, this is my tenth fic, and I felt like doing something cracky for it...

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

**The Same Colors**

* * *

The room was decorated in red, white, and blue.

Fiery red roses sat on the tables, next to deep red cloth covered chairs.

Brilliant white tablecloths covered every flat surface, pristine as freshly fallen snow.

Deep, vibrant blue draperies hung next to the windows, and edged the name placard placed before each seat.

It was decorated for the most important people in the world. It was breathtakingly beautiful, almost sparkling in the morning sun.

It was perfect.

It was about to be destroyed.

* * *

As soon as America walked in the door, he gasped. "Hey, Iggy! Look! They decorated the room in my national colors! They must love me! Go USA!"

England, following close behind his former colony, frowned. "Idiot. They're not only your national colors."

"Ohonhonhon... It is beautiful! They have finally recognized the nation of love!" France randomly popped up from behind England, causing the tea loving nation to jump.

"Bloody frog! Don't scare me like that!"

"Ohonhonhon... What's the matter, Angleterre?" France placed his arms around England's shoulders, causing the shorter nation to smack him.

"Shut up!"

"Ow... Angleterre, you have ruined my lovely face!"

"Keep talking, frog, and that won't be the only thing of yours ruined!"

"Oh? I'd like to see you try. What, are you going to use your magic-"

"AAARGGHHH!" England immediately jumped on France, causing a brawl to start.

Most of the other nations merely glanced at them when they arrived at the meeting, not really paying them too much attention. After all, this _was_ a pretty common occurrence.

Germany sighed and halfheartedly went over to break them up. "Why does this always fall to me?"

"Perhaps you could let me try this time?" Japan offered.

"Ja, ja, go ahead..."

"Ve... Doitsu! Doitsu! Maybe if I give them some pasta-"

"Do whatever you want, Italy." Germany walked away tiredly, muttering something about headaches.

"PASTAAAA!"

By this time, England and France had already managed to knock over three tables, tear some of the curtains to pieces, and completely destroy one of the chairs. As in, it was in splinters.

Japan's polite intervention was not working.

"Ah... England-san, France-san, fighting really will not solve anything..."

"SHUT UP!" England and France somehow manage to coordinate their yells together.

Flustered, Japan retreated, resorting to his usual tactic of sensing the atmosphere and refraining from speaking.

Meanwhile, America was yelling at anyone who would listen about how cool it was that the room was decorated in his national colors.

That was when Russia walked in.

"Hey, commie dude! Look, the room is decorated with my national colors!"

Russia looked around, then smiled his creepy smile. "I think not, America. After all, this is my country."

"Huh? What do you mean by that? Hey Iggy! What does this being Russia have to do with the room being decorated in my colors?"

France and England stop fighting long enough for England to yell "They're his colors, too!"

America blanked out for a moment. Then realization hit him.

"WHAT? I HAVE THE SAME NATIONAL COLORS AS THE COMMIE BASTARD?!"

"HE'S NOT COMMUNIST ANYMORE, YOU BLOODY IDIOT!"

America, however, didn't hear this. "NOO! SAVE ME FROM THE COMMUNISM! THE EVIL COMMUNISM!"

He dove behind Japan, who just sighed. _'This is what I get for being his friend...'_ he thought to himself

Russia began to exude his creepy purple aura. "What did you say, America?"

"GET YOUR CREEPY COMMUNISM AWAY FROM ME!"

"Ah..." Japan watched as the situation slowly deteriorated.

"I suppose now is not a good time to mention that we, as well, have flags with red, white and blue?"

Japan turned to find Taiwan, as well as Thailand, Norway, Iceland, and Cuba, standing behind him. He nodded.

"It would also not be a good idea to mention those of us that have flags with two of the three colors, correct?" Austria inquired, walking up to the group. He was followed by Denmark, who was dragging Finland, Canada, Poland and Latvia, Turkey, who was glowering at Greece, and a very annoyed Switzerland.

"Yes, that would be wise." Japan said quietly. Together, the 15 nations watched as Germany attempted in vain to gather everyone's attention. The other nations were all huddled along the wall in frightened groups as the four of the former Allies fought.

"Aiyah, aru, how the heck did we manage to win WWII like this?" China wondered aloud from where the rest of the Asians were gathered.

Vietnam just shrugged and said, "Just don't question it."

"Come to think of it, I think we are missing someone, aru..." Everyone (who wasn't fighting) turned to the Asians, who were usually never late or missing.

"Well, Japan and Taiwan are over there with the rest of the ones who have flags with only red, white, and/or blue. Hong Kong wasn't invited, since he isn't a nation, and South Korea..." Here Vietnam trailed off, her eyes widening in realization and a bit of fear.

China slammed his forehead onto the table.

Tibet started meditating.

Taiwan's eyes narrowed as she sank into a battle stance.

Thailand hid under a table.

Japan quickly backed away from the doors, drawing his katana from it's sheath.

The rest of the room was rather confused, with the exception of Denmark, who grinned, and the four western Allies, who continued brawling.

That was when the doors burst open, and South Korea burst in.

"RED, WHITE, AND BLUE FLAGS ORIGINATED IN SOUTH KOREA, DA ZE!"

As one, the room shouted back, "NO THEY DIDN'T!"

"Besides, your flag has black on it!" This came from England, who had somehow gotten France in a headlock.

"Yeah, dude, not cool!" America's voice was a bit muffled, as he was being sat on by Russia, but he still managed to laugh his obnoxious laugh.

Germany merely put his head in his hands, muttering, "Mein Gott..."

South Korea looked confused for a second, but then a bright smile lit up his face (and his curl). "WELL THEN, ALL YOUR BREASTS BELONG TO ME!"

The Asians immediately fled, leaving the rest of the world to deal with the hyperactive breast-obsessed nation.

If anyone walked past the meeting hall that day, they would have heard loud screaming, crashes, and gunshots coming from inside the building while several black-haired people cowered in the bushes outside.

* * *

Author's Note: Yep. South Korea attack. Best way to end a story.

Sorry, that wasn't actually very funny. Ah well, whatever, it was fun to write! Tell me if I missed any nations with red, white, and blue or red and blue or white and blue or red and white flags!


End file.
